


Voiceless

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Three [2]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's not X's guitarist, he thinks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voiceless

He's not X's guitarist, he thinks. He's Yoshiki's. He's Yoshiki's guitarist and Yoshiki's friend and Yoshiki's lover and Yoshiki's fucking link to sanity, if said control freak is to be believed. He doesn't mind. He wouldn't mind even if he had to wear a name tag saying just that, and only go out wearing a leash. (Hell, maybe he'd see more of the guy then, if he needed to hold on to the other end of it to make sure his little guitarist got enough fresh air and didn't get attacked/molested/stolen.) 

But sometimes (always) he misses Taiji. Taiji, who was Yoshiki's, too, no matter what both of them thought, no matter how much they fought (or maybe especially because of it). Taiji, who got tossed out on the side of the road like an unwanted toy. 

He wonders if the toy broke. (He's afraid of the answer.)


End file.
